inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Ruri
|name=Ruri |image name=Ruri.jpg |kanji=琉璃 |romaji=Ruri |literal meaning=Lazurite |english tv=Ruri |birth= |age=200+ |death=Sucked into her duplicated expanded Kazaana |status=Deceased |occupation= |species=Moth yōkai |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Purple |hair=Dark blue |skin=Pale |family= |weapons=*Spear *Kazaana |team=Menōmaru, Hari |affiliation=Hyōga clan |movie=1 |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} was a character that appeared only in InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time. She and Hari were two loyal servants of the main antagonist of the movie, Menōmaru. History Ruri first arrived from the over 200 years ago as part of Hyōga's invasion. During the story Ruri and Hari attacked Sesshōmaru in the hopes of uptaining his sword to remove the seal on the power of the Hyōga clan that was placed by his father. Sesshōmaru easliy killed them both, but they were revived by Menōmaru. She and Hari lured Miroku and Sango into a trap by having Kirara bewitched. The two female demons explained that they were travellers from the continent. Miroku asked both of them if they would bear his children (much to Sango's annoyance). They revealed the fact that they were demons, and trapped both of them in vines. Hari summoned scorpions to attack Sango. Miroku used his Wind tunnel to rid Sango of the scorpions. Ruri was waiting for that moment and then she phased her hand into Miroku's hand. She copied his Wind tunnel power. She immediately used its power against Miroku and Sango, but she was stopped by Kaede's arrow. She and Hari escaped with Kirara under their control. She and Miroku battle almost exclusively with each other, up until their final battle at the Tree of Ages, when both of them opened their wind tunnels and nothing happened, as the strength of their two Kazaana were equal. So, in an attempt to win, Ruri used her spear to cut the edge of the hole in her hand, expanding it and making her Wind Tunnel stronger. However, it grew out of control once it breached the confine of her palm and she was sucked into the void at the end of her arm, her last words calling out for Lord Menōmaru's help. Her death left a large pit in the massive branch they were standing on, echoing the grave of Miroku's father. Miroku reflected on how the same fate will befall him someday if he could not defeat Naraku. Personality In the same way that Hari is a foil to Sango, Ruri acted as a foil to Miroku, since she attempted to use the wind tunnel but didn't know how to control it. Also considering that they both fought with a staff/spear-like weapon. Powers & Abilities *'Power of Duplication:' Ruri had the power to copy abilities of other people. She could phase her body through a person while they were using the abilities she wished to copy. This power would ultimately lead to her demise. **'Kazaana:' Upon meeting Miroku and witnessing him using his Kazaana, she copied the power, not knowing much about it or how it worked. Weapons *'Spear:' Ruri fought with a spear that was similar in appearance to a . It could transform into a snake. She used it to expand the size of her Wind tunnel. It got her sucked into her Wind tunnel after it was expanded. References de:Ruri es:Ruri ja:瑠璃 ms:Ruri zh:瑠璃 Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Yōkai